Destinos
by erushi himura
Summary: Battusai de trasportar a una prisionera a Edo, pero en el camino sucederan eventos que cambiaran sus destinos
1. Default Chapter

Soy una fiel admiradora de Rurouni kenshin la cual considero uno de las mejores series en anime y manga que existen y me gusta leer fic´s de esta serie es como un tributo al excelente trabajo de Watsuki, este es mi primer fic, espero hacerlo bien. La personalidad que mas me gusta es la de Batussai me gusta su fortalece y la determinación de sus ideales, es por que deseo escribir una historia basada en esta personalidad de kenshin, para evitar cualquier problema de índole legal, debo decir que Rurouni kenshin y todos sus personajes no son de mi creación personal, son del gran Sensei del manga Nobushiro Watsuki.

****

DESTINOS

LA RUEDA DEL DESTINO 

__

Después de todo. Morir es solo parte de vivir,

Y en esta era el vivir es solo parte de morir.

KYOTO, 1869

La luna emitía una luz tenue sobre las calles de Kyoto, eran pocos los que se atrevían a caminar a las altas horas de la noche, pues sabían que era una muerte segura, podrían encontrase con el bando contrario y entonces lo obvio sucedería...

Sin embargo para él, el ambiente era perfecto para realizar su ¨trabajo¨ poca visibilidad, calles solitarias, era otra misión sencilla, eliminar al secretario personal del gobernador de Kyoto, Ishiro Takeda, se rumoraba que tenia una de las fuertes escoltas de toda la ciudad, pues contaba entre sus cinco integrantes a Shisuka Imamuro uno de las 10 mejores espadas de todo Japón. 

Ishiro Takeda: dense prisa!!, no me gusta las noches como esta, y me sentiré tranquilo cuanto este en mi casa.

Shisuka Imamuro: deje de preocuparse señor Takeda, ya casi llegamos además....

****

De un oscuro rincón salió una voz con acento frío y seguro.

__

¿? Pronto todo terminara

Imamuro: ¿quién eres tú?

¿? Eso no importa quien, Ishiro Takeda prepárate para recibir el castigo divino.

Imamuro: es un asesino de Ishinshi, pero esta vez no cumplirás con tu objetivo

Del lugar de donde provenía la voz salió como una ráfaga una silueta humana, los guardaespaldas de Takeda no tuvieron tiempo ni de desenvainar su espada, solo Shisuka logro evadir el ataca, y a la suave luz de la noche descubrió quien era su atacante, estatura promedio, vestido de negro, cabello rojo y ojos color !! ámbar !!!

Shisuka Imamuro: ¿quién o que eres? ¡¡¡ un demonio salido del infierno!!! Pero no me derrotaras, porque yo soy el mej.......

El asesino avanzo lentamente hacia los dos hombres y rápidamente agito su espada atravesando el pecho de Takeda e hiriendo mortalmente a Shisuka.

Miro con frialdad los 6 cuerpos que estaban frente a el, limpio su espada y camino hacia una oscura calle perdiéndose en las sombras de Kyoto. 

Un grupo del shinsengumi que escucharon ¨ la pelea ¨ legaron al lugar , revisaron los cuerpos y descubrieron que uno de ellos aun estaba vivo, lo levantaron y se dirigieron a la casa de doctor Gojei.

En una posada de Kyoto.

Habían pasado exactamente tres años desde que su vida de asesino comenzó, sabia que era un trabajo sucio, pero lo hacia por un nueva era, en la que quizás él no tendría la necesidad de matar, o en la que quizás personas como él no tendrían lugar... Se escucharon pasos aproximarse, sus sentidos siempre alertas identificaron de quien se trataba, pero aun así no se relajo su cuerpo.

Takashi Maekawa: Oh¡¡ Batussai veo que ya regresaste de tu misión, como te fue

Batussai: (con voz fría y sin mirarlo) la misión se concreto, ¿que desea?

Takashi: tan social como siempre, ¿no? Bueno vengo a decirte que el amo Katsura desea verte ahora mismo.

Batussai: iré enseguida.

Minutos después...

Katsura: Himura, cumpliste tu misión

Batussai: Sí señor.

Katsura: tuviste algún contratiempo

Batussai: no señor

Katsura: bien, tengo otra misión para ti, mas creo que la sentirás totalmente diferente a todas las anteriores, deberás trasladar a una persona a la ciudad de Tokyo.

Batussai: disculpe señor, pero considero que ese trabajo puede hacerlo alguien mas.

Katsura: sabia que dirías eso, esta misión no es tan sencilla como se ve Himura, la persona a quien escoltaras a Tokyo es un prisionero muy importante que intercambiaremos por Shinsaku Takasugi, uno de nuestros mas importante estrategas, quien fue atrapado por los lobos de Mibu hace una semana.

Batussai: señor como sabe que aun esta vivo 

Katsura: lo se, les es mas útil vivo que muerto, además ellos propusieron el intercambio, se que no puedo confiar en ellos, pues trataran de recuperar al prisionero por todos los medios

Batussai: tan importante es esta persona?

Katsura: Himura, del éxito de esta misión, depende el inicio de la nueva era.

Batussai: bien señor, haré lo que Ud. Diga, cuando lo llevare a Tokyo. 

Katsura: será esta tarde, Takashi lo traerá solo iras tu y el prisionero, viajaran a pie, creo que llegaras a Tokyo en una semana, ahí busca el restaurante El Akabeko, el intercambio se realizara en ese lugar, rescata a Shinsaku y elimina al prisionero, se que ellos intentaran hacer lo mismo, así que debes ser mas rápido.

Batussai: (inclinándose respetuosamente) se hará como diga señor.

Katsura: confío en ti... 

__

Ese mismo día al atardecer, Batussai espera la llegada de Takashi, el sol comienza a ocultarse en el horizonte, por un momento observa el atardecer el rojo de las nubes le recuerda escenas de los muchos asesinatos que ha cometido en nombre de la nueva era, y tal ves esta misión signifique el inicio de esa nueva era.

A lo lejos se acercan dos personas, una es Takashi, la persona junto a el lleva una gran capa negra con capucha, que solo permite ver sus labios y su mentón.

Takashi: bien Himura ahora comienza tu trabajo, ten cuidado con el, podría darte muchas sorpresas.

__

Batussai: no se preocupe, se hacer bien mi trabajo.

Takashi: aquí manda dinero el amo Katsura, no queremos que nuestro prisionero pase hambre. Adiós

Batussai : (dirigiéndose al prisionero) Escuche bien, porque solo lo diré una vez, al primer intento de fuga, lo elimino, caminara delante de mi, le indicare por donde ir y cuando detenerse, entendido

Prisionero: (afirmando con la cabeza y colocándose algunos pasos delante de Batussai)

Batussai: vamos

__

Era ya de noche cuando llegaron a las afueras de Kyoto, Batussai considero prudente no buscar un hospedaje, seria mejor dormir en el bosque, al siguiente día buscaría los caminos menos transitados, así evitarían el contacto con la gente.

Batussai: (con voz fría) deténgase, pasaremos la noche en este claro, busque un lugar donde recostarse, encenderé fuego.

Prisionero(obedece maquinalmente)

__

Una hora después, y a la luz de una gran fogata.

Batussai: levántese y coma (poniendo un plato con arroz y pescado cerca)

Prisionero: toma el plato y come rápidamente.

__

Batussai lo observa, y llama su atención los guantes negros que lleva, esa capa no permite que se vea nada de la persona, solo su mentón y sus labios... pero sus labios son tan extraños, no deformes, son normales pero extraños para un hombre, el también esta comiendo, pero en forma muy diferente a la otra persona, lo hace despacio, masticando cuidadosamente cada bocado, observa que el prisionero ha terminado de comer y se recuesta cuidadosamente el suelo, cubriéndose totalmente con la capa. Batussai apoya su espalda en un árbol, cierra sus ojos y coloca su espada junto a el, pero no duerme, se mantiene alerta, hasta el amanecer. 

Batussai: (se levanta de su postura) Despierte, ya es hora de continuar, caminaremos hasta l río, ahí podrá lavarse la cara y comer un poco. 

__

El prisionero obedece, llegan a un pequeño río, 

Batussai: lávese, deprisa.

Prisionero (con un tono de voz extraño) Lo haré hasta que Ud. Me dejo solo.

Batussai: como quiera, pero le advierto no intente hacer nada porque lo pagara con su vida. (se aleja)

__

El prisionero se quita los guantes y se retira la capucha de la cabeza, se lava cuidadosamente la cara, saca sus brazos de la capa y los rocía con agua, se quita sus sandalias y lava sus pies, mientras tanto Batussai cortaba ramas de un árbol, reunió cierta cantidad, y regreso al río, el prisionero hechizado por la frescura del agua se había quitado totalmente la capa y se había metido al río, eso llega Batussai...

Batussai(quien no había vuelto a ver hacia el río) venga a comer rápido pues necesitamos cont.... (viendo ahora hacia el río)

Lo que vio lo dejo asombrado, justo ahí frente a el se encontraba la capa negra colocada en una piedra a la orilla del río, y dentro del agua .... su prisionero...

Batussai: Tu eres....eres... una mujer...

Continuara..... 

Frente a mi una imagen...

De belleza...

De pureza...

De fatalidad...

Y como negarme a enlazar mi destino con el tuyo...

Que mortal puede resistir a la visión de una mujer 

Y mantener su cordura....

Que tal les pareció? Bueno, malo, pésimo, por favor díganme algo, déjenme un rewien, significara mucho para mi, y me dará el valor para escribirlos otros capítulos, por favorcito háganme comentario, aunque sea para decirme que no sirvo como escritora.


	2. destinos2

Este fic´ significa mucho para mi, es por ello que quiero dedicarle lo mejor de mi, por favor si alguien le ha gustado díganmelo, y si pueden corregirme se los agradeceré mucho, su opinión me ayudare a mejorar mi redacción. Este capitulo esta dedicado a Subaro Shojo, una gran escritora de fanfic´s C. (gracias por tus comentarios)

Bueno dejemos de hablar, aquí esta la segunda parte de Destinos.

****

Conociendo al adversario

__

La rueda del destino gira silenciosamente, moviendo nuestras vidas y atando nuestros caminos.

Batussai: (con los ojos muy abiertos) ¡una mujer! ¡eres una mujer!

Prisionero: (muy sonrojada y sumergiéndose un poco en el agua) buuennoo... yo... yo... ¿pero como te atreves maldito pervertido?, vete y déjame ponerme mi ropa¡¡¡¡

Batussai: @-@ (un poco ruborizado) mmmm hágalo rápido¡¡¡¡

__

Minutos después, battusai vuelve a ver nuevamente al río, la chica tendrá aproximadamente 17 años, cuerpo delgado pero bien formado, cabellera negra y larga y ojos azules)

Batussai: veo que ya se vistió, quiero que comprenda que no tendré ningún trato especial con Ud. Mi misión es llevarla viva a Edo, y eso haré.

Prisionero: ( vestida con ropa masculina) Lo se, para Ud. Solo soy un trabajo mas, miserable Ishinshi. Pero no crea que le tengo miedo, de su amo Katsura vino la idea de que me vistiera así, pero no crea que por ser mujer soy débil, puedo defenderme muy bien y si se me acerca demasiado yo le...

Batussai: (con voz fría como el acero) será mejor que se calle, como ya le dije debo llevarla a Edo y eso haré, ahora coma y continuaremos.

Prisionero: ¡¡¡¡ que otra vez pescado y arroz !!!! No tiene otra cosa que darme de comer.

Batussai¨(mirándola fríamente) creo que no me ha entendido, este no es un viaje de placer, comerá lo que le de y se callara prisionero.

Prisionero: no me llame así, tengo un nombre sabe, campesino ignorante...

Batussai: (con voz amenazadora) Si no se calla nunca mas volverá a oír mencionar su nombre.

Prisionero(estremeciéndose un poco) Solo quiero que me trate por mi nombre.

Batussai: no me importa saber su nombre.

Prisionero: ¡!pero a mi si me importa que lo conozca,¡¡¡ Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya, hija del principal consejero del emperador, el excelentísimo señor Takashi Kamiya, le quedo claro, así que tenga cuidado de cómo me trata o lo lamentara, mi padre hará tod......

Batussai: (sacando su espada de la funda y apuntando a Kaoru) ¡¡cállese!! Y coma rápido.

__

Kaoru se estremeció y comenzó a comer rápidamente, mirando de reojo al samurai que la miraba con esa terrible expresión en sus ojos ámbar.

Momentos después.

Batussai: vamos, continuaremos caminado por en medio del bosque para que nadie nos vea, será mejor que se quite la capa, le ayudara a caminar mas rápido.

Kaoru: supongo que ya no tiene ningún objeto llevarla, ¡mire! El cielo sé esta nublando, creo que lloverá, será mejor buscar un refugio, o ocaso quiere que me enferme y muera, muerta no le serviré de mucho.

Batussai: (mirando al cielo y después a los alrededores) No encontraremos refugio en el bosque, debemos llegar al pie de aquella montaña.

Kaoru: ¡¿QUÉ?! Eso esta muy lejos, estaré totalmente empapada para cuando lleguemos, ¿porque no nos detenemos bajo este árbol.

Batussai: le digo que camine, el bosque no es seguro.

Kaoru: ¿qué? El gran samurai le teme a los arboles yo pense que... 

__

Se escucha un gran estruendo, la lluvia comienza, y los truenos caen por doquier.

Batussai: ¡Pronto debemos alejarnos de los arboles! 

Kaoru: (muy asustada, mirando a su alrededor como caen los truenos e incendian varios arboles) Auch!!, (Kaoru se resbala y cae) ¡ creo que me lastime el tobillo!

Batussai: (levantándola del suelo y corre con ella llevándola sobre su hombro) Porque tiene que ser tan tonta.

Kaoru: ¡oiga! Tenga mas cuidado, no soy un saco de arroz al que puede cargar así, mire ahí hay una cueva, rápido tonto muévase, ¡!!rápido, rápido¡¡¡

__

El lugar era una cueva relativamente pequeña, había restos de comida, que indicaban que alguien había estado ahí recientemente, esto no le gusto a Batussai, quizás los que habían estado ahí, podían regresar pronto, mas por el momento no podían buscar otro refugio, puso a la chica en el suelo y con trozos de madera, encendió fuego.

Batussai: acérquese al fuego, así podrá cercar su ropa

Kaoru: (temblando un poco por el frío) Odio las tormentas, odio este lugar, pero mas que todo ¡ los odio a todos Uds.! Porque tienen que hacerme esto, yo no soy responsable de esta guerra, ¿me escucha? ¡ Porque me hacen esto! (Kaoru cubre sus ojos con sus manos y llora)

Batussai: (sin volver a mirarla) escuche prisionera la....

Kaoru (sin cambiar su postura) ¡¡deje de llamarme así!!, ya le dije como me llamo

Batussai: (haciendo un gesto de fastidio) Escuche , en toda guerra hay víctimas y lo acepte o no, Ud. Es una de ellas, acepte su suerte.

Kaoru: Para un asesino como Ud. Eso es fácil de decir, la vida no significa nada, creo que muchas de las víctimas de esta guerra han caído bajo su espada ¿no es así señor batussai?

Batussai: (mirándola con desprecio) Que sabe Ud. de la guerra? Es una niña rica, hija de un alto funcionario, es tan tonta que le teme a los truenos.

Kaoru: (mirándolo fijamente) ¿y supongo que Ud. No le teme a nada?

Batussai: duerma, mañana caminaremos todo el día.

__

Kaoru sonrió amargamente y busca un lugar ¨comodo¨ para descansar.

Al día siguiente

El invierno había entrada de lleno en la región, era una de esas mañanas ¨tristes¨ donde la luz del sol era bloqueada por una capa de nubes espesas, por lo general este ambiente decae el animo de muchas personas, pero para batussai no podía existir mejor clima, tranquilizaba su mente y parecía refrescar su espíritu, una suave lluvia comenzó a caer, salió de la cueva, levanto su mirada, cerro sus ojos y dejo que la lluvia cayera y recorriera todo su cuerpo, en ese estado parecía olvidar cual era su trabajo, cuantas vidas arrebatadas por su espada, la lluvia se llevaba todos esos recuerdos y lavaba sus culpas.

Kaoru había despertado y lo observaba desde adentro de la cueva.

Kaoru: (pensando, empieza a estudiar a su captor) un poco bajo, pero mas alto que yo, cabellera roja sujetada en una coleta alta, toda su vestimenta es negra, en su cintura su daisho, creo que tiene unos 18 o 19 años, ese tipo si que es extraño, debo buscar el momento propicio para escapar de él, estoy segura que mi padre habrá mandado a un grupo a rescatarme, por el momento debo seguir su juego.

Kaoru: (gritándole desde adentro de la cueva) ¡¡Se va a quedar ahí todo el día, tengo hambre sabe, tu amo Katsura me dijo que cuidarías bien de mi, para entregarme SANA y salva a mi padre, así si no quiere que me enferm...!!!

Batussai(volviendo a ver a Kaoru con esos frío ojos ámbar) Debemos reponer tiempo, levántese comerá mientras camina.

La mañana avanzaba, sin ningún cambio en el clima.

Kaoru: Brrrrr¡ tengo frío! ¿cuándo descansaremos?

Batussai: debemos cruzar la montaña, hay un pueblo pequeño atrás de ella, comprare víveres ahí, y podrá descansar.

Kaoru: (sarcásticamente) ¡gracias!

__

Dos horas después.

Kaoru: (visiblemente cansada) !!!haaa¡¡¡ ya no puedo caminas mas!!!, (se detiene y cae sentada sobre un tronco), debo descansar, no puedo dar un paso mas.

Batussai: ¡ que mujer más débil!

Kaoru: ¿débil? ¿Yo? 

Batussai: (dándole la espalda y diciéndole con voz fastidiada) Se nota su linaje, raza de buitres, explotadores de hombres, son fuertes atacando a los débiles, pero al estar lejos de sus riquezas se muestra su verdadera naturaleza, !!patéticas criaturas¡¡

Kaoru: (apretando sus puños y con lagrimas en su rostro) ¿!como se atreve¡?, que sabe Ud. De cómo es mi vida, no soy un buitre como dice, ¿que sabe Ud.? Sabe acaso del infierno en que me toca vivir, ¿piensa que el poder y la riqueza son mi felicidad?

¡¡¡¡Estúpido!!!!! No atreva a decir eso de mi, he estado mas cerca del sufrimiento de lo que Ud. Maldito asesino se pueda imaginar¡

Solo mírese, ¿cree que su espada construirá una nueva era?, ¡¡pobre tonto!!, nada bueno puede salir de los asesinatos, los cambios deben hacerse de otras formas, nada justifica el matar a un ser humano, nada...

__

Kaoru se acerca a un árbol y se recuesta en el, ocultando sus lagrimas. 

Batussai la observaba sin entender lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos, como una niña rica podía hablar de semejante manera, ¿seria verdad todo lo que dijo? ¿De que otra forma se pueden dar los cambios? A que infierno se refería?

Batussai: (pensando) Que muchacha mas extraña.

Batussai: Descanse un rato conseguiré leña, para preparar la comida, ahora vuelvo.

__

Kaoru vuelve a verlo y suspira cuando siente que se aleja.

Batussai llega a un claro en el bosque.

Batussai : Será difícil encontrar ramas secas, tal vez si me adentro mas en el bosque, _(vuelve a ver hacia el lugar donde dejo a su prisionera) _No creo que intente escapar, seria algo tonto, ¿pero? Mejor me apresuro, _(mientras recoge ramas piensa en lo Kaoru le grito prácticamente)_

Batussai(pensando) ¿cómo puede ser su vida un infierno? ¿a que se refiere con eso?, debo admitir que tiene carácter, muy extraño en gente de su posición, ¿pero? A que se refiere cuando dice **_otras formas de hacer los cambios_, **no lo entiendo, 

Creo que con esta leña será suficiente, aprovechare que la lluvia ha cesado para encender fuego.

__

Batussai camina hacia el lugar donde dejo a Kaoru, pero al llegar no encuentra a nadie...

Batussai: (desenvainando su espada) ¡sabia que no debía confiarme!, pero no estará muy lejos, y cuando la encuentre....

Kaoru: (apareciendo de entre unos arbustos) ¿qué le pasa? ¿con quien va a combatir?

Batussai: ¿de donde viene?

Kaoru : (sentándose tranquilamente) tenia sed, fui a buscar el riachuelo par beber agua, ¿algún problema?

Batussai: (guardando su espada) encenderé fuego, así podrá calentarse un poco.

Kaoru: Muy considerado de su parte señor asesino.

Batussai: ¡no me llame así!

Kaoru: entonces ¿cómo? ¿Hitokiri Batussai? ¿Batussai el destajador? o quizás ....

Batussai: (con voz fría) ¡basta! 

Kaoru: Si me dice su nombre, podré llamarle por él.

__

Batussai ignorándola acomoda las ramas para encender fuego, 

Kaoru: ¿tan terrible es? Que no me lo dirá, entonces lo seguiré llamando asesino o tal vez...

__

Batussai la mira fijamente, mientras saca su espada de la funda, Kaoru se sobresalta, Batussai frota su espada con una roca sacando chispas que caen sobre las ramas, haciendo surgir pequeñas flamas que pronto se unen para formar una fogata, 

Kaoru al sentir el calor del fuego, se aproxima a el frotando sus manos, Batussai observa las llamas arder y con un tono de voz profundo y casi como en un susurro le dice...

Batussai: Himura, mi nombre es Kenshin Himura.

Kaoru: (murmurando) Kenshin...

__

Y durante el resto del día no hubo ninguna conversación entre ambos.

Era casi el atardecer cuando ambos divisaron a lo lejos el pequeño pueblo, la lluvia comenzó a caer levemente, pero el cielo anunciaba que esa noche habría una gran tormenta, y no solo de viento y agua...

Kenshin: buscaremos un lugar donde pasar la noche, este es un pueblo pequeño, (con voz amenazadora) No cometa tonterías.

__

Encuentran un lugar modesto donde quedarse, Kaoru se ha puesto la capa para no llamar la atención, al parecer a nadie le interesa la presencia de ambos, tomando en cuenta como están los tiempos, es mejor no meterse con ningún forastero, Batussai pide una habitación, pero antes de entrar a ella ordena comida en el pequeño restaurante de la posada.

Ambos están sentados esperando que les sirvan la comida, en especial Kaoru, una mujer llega y deja sobre la mesa los alimentos, Kenshin únicamente pidió sake, mientras que Kaoru casi traga sus bocados, después de casi terminar de comer mira como kenshin observa por la ventana la lluvia mientras toma lentamente el sake.

Kaoru: ¿Por qué le gusta tanto la lluvia?

Batussai: (sin volverla a ver) terminé de comer, para que pueda dormir, mañana caminaremos todo el día.

Kaoru: Que agradable es conversar con Ud.

Batussai: (mirándola con cierta molestia) Ya se lo dije una vez, esto no es un paseo agradable, mi trabajo es llevarla a Edo y recuperar a uno de los nuestros, después de eso nunca nos volveremos a ver, así que no trate de ser social conmigo y ahórrese sus hipocresías.

Kaoru: entiendo mucho mas de lo que Ud. Piensa y en ningún momento soy hipócrita (levantándose para retirarse)

Batussai: espere, quiero preguntarle algunas cosas.

Kaoru (sentándose nuevamente): pregunte

Batussai: como supo que yo soy...

Kaoru: ¿Hitokiri Batussai?, recuerde que mi padre esta a las ordenes directas de emperador, y aunque el trata de mantenerme alejada de todo sus asuntos, siempre me llego a enterar, escuche de Ud. En unas conversaciones que tuvo con un espía, además no es un secreto los misteriosos asesinatos que ocurren frecuentemente en Kyoto, en donde han muerto hombres muy hábiles con la espada, asumo que su técnica debe ser muy poderosa.

Batussai: ¿cómo la capturaron?

Kaoru: en su afán por protegerme mi padre quiso que viviera en el castillo del emperador, así que me traslade de Osaka a Edo, pero en el viaje, bueno sus compañeros hacen bien su trabajo...

Batussai: solo una pregunta mas, a que se refiere cuando dice ¿qué vive un infierno?

Kaoru (sonriendo tristemente) ninguna riqueza material representa para mi felicidad, se que mi padre me ama como yo lo amo, sin embargo por su cargo no puede estar cerca de mi, mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña, no tengo hermanos y ¿amigos? Pues la mayoría de los de mi edad me consideran ¨extraña¨ por tengo ideas que asustan a muchos o no las entienden y para los mayores soy una descarriada que no guarda respeto por las costumbres, pues me atrevo a contradecir a los hombres.

Batuussai: ¿cómo que los cambios se pueden hacer de otras formas?

Kaoru: pense que era la ultima pregunta, pero la responderé, No soy traidora a mi emperador, pero estoy convencida que deben haber cambios en el país para mejorar la situación de muchas personas que viven miserablemente, pero ¡nunca! Por la vía de los asesinatos, (elevando un poco el tono de su voz y dándole fuego a sus palabras: ) ¡ Es con trabajo! ¡educación ¡ con esperanza! Que haremos un nuevo país.

Batussai (observa que algunas personas vuelven a verlos) será mejor que nos retiremos ya.

Kaoru: espere, ahora es mi turno

Batussai: ¿su turno?

Kaoru: respondí todas sus preguntas, responda ahora las mías

Batussai: no estoy obligado a hacerlo.

Kaoru: (esbozando una sonrisa) lo sé.

__

Batussai le da una mirada penetrante, que por unos instante hace que Kaoru se estremezca, pero sostiene su mirado, por primera vez desde que la conoció pudo contemplar y sentir la energía que irradian esos hermosos ojos azules, se habían contemplado algunas veces pero no como esta, y Kaoru a su vez se fascino con el fuego de su mirada, sin saber como ambos volvieron a ver a un mismo tiempo hacia la ventana.

Kaoru tomo su silencio como una aprobación para iniciar sus preguntas.

Kaoru: ¿Por qué eligió esta vida de asesino?

Batussai: no creo que lo comprenda

Kaoru: pruébeme

Batussai: se han cometido demasiadas injusticias, hay muchas personas que sufren, y muy pocas las que disfrutan de las riquezas y el poder y si con mi espada puedo cambiar eso entonces yo matare, en lugar de los dioses.

Kaoru: (su respiración se había vuelto mas rápida y su garganta se negaba a emitir algún sonido, así que respiro profundamente varias veces, y continuo)

¿Quién le da ese derecho?

Batussai: es mi obligación, me lo exigen todas las personas que sufren bajo este régimen tiránico, a Ud. Nunca le ha faltado nada, pero hay muchos allá afuera que viven miserablemente, para ellos debe construirse una nueva era.

Kaoru: ¿y estará construido sobre los huesos de las víctimas de sus asesinatos?

Batussai: los sacrificios deben hacerse, la nueva era no llegara con estúpidos idealismo como el suyo.

Kaoru: tiene razón, no entiendo sus motivos.

Batussai: no tiene porque hacerlo, por si no lo recuerda, estamos en bandos contrarios, y esta conversación ha finalizado.

Kaoru: ¿por qué le gusta tanto la lluvia?

Batussai: (levantándose y tomándola del brazo)Le dije que ya habíamos terminados, levántese es hora de que duerma.

__

Ambos suben las escaleras y se dirigen a la habitación que les asignaron.

Estando a la entrada de la habitación...

Kaoru: ¿dormirá Ud. Adentro?

Batussai: si me quedo afuera podría despertar sospechas, además debo vigilarla.

Kaoru: al menos deje que me cambie de ropa a solas.

Batussai: ¡ dese prisa!

Kaoru: (ya cambiado y acostada en el futon) Ya puede entrar.

__

Batussai entra recorre con su mirada la habitación, apaga la luz de las vela y se sienta al lado de la puerta, se recuesta asumiendo la postura de vigilia de un samurai, 

Kaoru: (piensa en todo lo que acababa de suceder) no se porque ¿pero? No temo quedarme dormida, es mas, me siento hasta .... segura.(luego de eso sus ojos se cierran y cae en un sueño profundo).

__

******************************************** xxxxxxxxxxxx*****************************************************

__

Por fin el manto de la noche cae sobre esta tierra,

En ella me refugio, a su abrazo me abandono,

su presencia me conforta, el viento nocturno 

susurra palabras de aliento a mi alma, 

sin embargo, el día pronto llegara, mi consuelo 

terminara, la lucha iniciara nuevamente y me

repito a mi misma estas palabras

****

¨No se puede escapar del destino..._¨_

Continuara...

Edo: nombre antiguo de Tokyo.

Daisho: se referirse a las dos espadas que lleva un samurai: una larga (katana) y una corta (wakizshi)..   


__

Notas: Que les pareció el segundo capitulo? Espero estar mejorando mi redacción, la historia sé ira desarrollando y nuevos y conocidos personajes entraran en escena, Quiero agradecer a los que han leído mi fic, gracias por sus review, significan mucho para mi. En especial agradezco a Subaro Shojo por sus comentarios, gracias me ayuda mucho para mejorar. 

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

__


End file.
